


She Who Stalks The Streets

by whiteReaper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akuma is based off of Beast of Gevudan, F/M, Other, Paris Catacombs, Tags will be updated as I go simply because I don't know where the Hell this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteReaper/pseuds/whiteReaper
Summary: When people start disappearing, the entire city of Paris is put on edge. Can our heroes find the culprit? Will the missing people be found? Who will be the next to go? Will Marinette ever ask Adrien out?Find out, next time on Miraculous, Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir!





	She Who Stalks The Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been some time since I've written an MLB fic. I've been writing a whole lot this past year, so I hope that means this fic will be better than any of my previous ones! I'm actually really excited about this one. Going to keep this first chapter short before I really dive into it. Thanks for checking it out! And thank you to my friend who helped me to edit!

“You’re a freak!”

The words were loud, shouted at the young teen on the floor, who was scrambling to collect her scattered drawing. A foot came down, clamping the papers in place. Dirt from the shoe smeared on the top drawing, and Ava had to choke back a sob. Those papers… those drawings, those ideas, that writing, they were her pride and joy. 

And now they lay on the floor, crumpled, dirty, and ripped. 

“You’ll never make it as a director.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The pain of an aspiring artist, one that wants to reveal the monstrous side of humanity. How delicious.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The black butterfly landed on her simple black collar, absorbing into the material. Ava looked up, feeling a calling as a voice began to speak in her.

“Beast…. How lost you must feel. I will give you the power to show others the true power of horror, and in exchange, you will bring me the miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“... Understood.” A dark power washed over her, her form twisting. Her legs became powerful as claws sprouted from her hands and feet, fur springing up from her body, and her collar grew heavy, doubling in size.

With a howl, she ran off into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So girl, this weekend, you and me, all night movie binge?” Alya hooked her arm around Marinette’s shoulder, causing the black haired girl to laugh. 

“I’ll have to ask my parents, but I’m sure it’ll be fine!” Marinette grinned, but it was quick to dissolve when Madame Bustier slapped a pair of papers down onto the desk.

“Sorry girls, but I don’t think that’s going to be happening. Mandatory curfew is being placed.” She gave the two an apologetic smile before moving on to the next desk. 

They both took one of the papers, eyes scanning the words to confirm that there was, indeed, a curfew being placed. A stirring inside Marinette’s bag had her absentmindedly reaching in to pat Tikki’s head. 

“Think this is because of all those disappearances?” Marinette asked, turning to Alya with a frown. She shrugged in return, slipping the paper into her bag.

“Probably? I mean, what else could it be?” There was a hesitancy in Alya’s movements, and Marinette narrowed her eyes.

“Alya… are you thinking of trying to investigate this?” Marinette didn’t want to think about that, about the possibility of her best friend putting herself in even more danger than usual… of the possibility of her friend being kidnapped, or worse, killed. Alya simply laughed, trying to wave off Marinette’s worry.

“What? No! Don’t be silly” she said, but Marinette knew her well enough to spot the lie.

“Alya…” She began, worrying her lip. “This isn’t like what you cover for the Ladyblog. For all we know, there’s an actual serial killer out there! Please, be safe?” Letting her voice drop an octave, she looked into Alya’s eyes. “You’re my best friend. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.”

“Girl, don’t worry. I’m not going to do anything dangerous.” Alya reached over, giving Marinette a squeeze. “But you too, alright? If you think anyone is creepy, just let me know, and Mama Alya will set them straight.” Marinette laughed at that, giving her friend a shove. A laugh from in front of them made them pause as Nino spun around to face them. 

“Are you girls always so emotional?”

“Oh?” Alya raised an eyebrow. “And who was it that cried last time we watched a movie?”

“Hey! That’s not fair! That movie was brilliant!”

Marinette let out a laugh as her friends continued bickering, but her heart leapt into her throat when she noticed Adrien was looking at her- her. 

“Be sure to stay safe, ok?” Instantly her mouth felt dry as heat crept up in her cheeks. 

“U-um! Yeah! You be great- safe! I mean safe! You be safe too!” She laughed, hand waving frantically as she corrected herself. Adrien, patient as ever, just smiled through her stumbling.

The bell rang then, signaling the end of the school day. Adrien stood up and patted Marinette’s shoulder before heading out the door. Nino wasn’t far behind, shouting to Alya that their argument wasn’t over as she fell against the back of the desk chair with a huff, arms crossed, before turning to Marinette. Seeing the lovestruck look on the girl’s face had her laughing. 

“I’m amazed I still get surprised at how bad you’re crushing, Mari.”


End file.
